what if?
by angel-x-1on1
Summary: what if things had worked out differently in the maurders time? how would thats effect Harry Potter and his friends lives? Read the story about the years for Remus, Sirius, James, Molly and Pete. Find out there secrets, there life styles and there problem


**What if? what if things had worked out differently in the maurders time? how would thats effect Harry Potter and his friends lives? Read the story about the years for Remus, Sirius, James, Molly and Pete. Find out there secrets, there life styles and there problems!**

**please excuse any spelling mistakes! **

**EPISODE 1 - back to school**

**chapter 1 - remus - train ride**

The huge clock on the wall struck 10:50, they must have already gotten on the train, i thought to myself. Dragging my heavy trunk across the platform, whishing dad could have gotten time off work to see me off, shame mums a muggel she could have come, shes always wanted to see the train.

I made my way over to the shiny veachel and tryed to heave my trunk on the train when suddenly i hued a formilar behind me.

'' Heres the man i wanted to see,'' sirius exclmed. I turned around to see two grinning faces staring at me.

'' Hey moony old buddy, old pal, aint seen you in ages!''

'' ITs been two weeks James,'' i replied.

'' Well thats too long,'' he chuckled in responce, as he clapped me on the back and smiling his master piece grin, thats not as famous as sirius million-are one but is still popular with the ladies (and also some lads)

Sirius stepped forward and bent down, strecting his strong mussles and grabbed the other end of my tatty trunk and helped me tug it onto the train, down the passage way and into the first free compartment we came too, We managed to squease our way through the door and then James grabbed both ends of my trunk. shurgging of my help, he used all of his quiditch strength, he finallymannaged to put it into the top compartmrnt. He sat down heavily and closed his eyes as i s at down opisit him with siri next to me.

A comfortable scilence appeared between the three of us as James ran his hands through his already messy hair and sirius rested his head on my shoulder, nuzzling in finding a comfy spot. I studdied the both carfully, they'd grown so muc in the past 2 years, there shoulders had broudened and both of their voices had deapened. Not much has changed in the past 2 years they both still acted like five year olds and both could still be spotted in the bigest croud but in the moments where it was just us three i found a different side to them, a side where no words were needed and scilence diddent seem to bother us.

I ran a hand through my messy blond hair as the compartment door was suddenly throne open and a tired and wet Author came through the open door closely followed by a sniguring Peter and a giggling Molly.

''Its not funny!'' Author snapped, james opened his eyes and watched Author sit next to him with an odd twinkely of anusment in his eye and sirius removed his head off my shoulder.

'' Whats so funny?'' i asked inercently egnoring authors glare i looked at Molly then Pete then back to Molly again. Pete took the seet next to Sirius and started to surch through his carry on bag.

'' Well...auther tryed to put his arm round steven but triped, head butted him instead... and steve punhed him and the scked him with water and then walked off like nothing ever happened, it was so bad... and now Arty thinks he's ruined any chance he's got with the guy now,'' Molly explained. By this time Peter, who had found what he was looking for in his bag, was pulling exploding snap cards out of there packet and was preparing to play him self.

Molly took the seat next to Auther after taking the liberty off drying him off and pulled out a Glammer magazine from her school bag and started to read. Auther mochiend to Peter to play a game with him and so Pete started to deal the cards. I looked across at sirius and realised he had been looking at me the entire time. He smile at me and rolled his eyes at the others makeing me giggle.

'' Come on Rem, Siri, Jam , Molls put that goddam mag away and play its no good just the two of us,'' Auther complained, using his lost puppy look on Molly and thoes eyes never fail hiom beacuse three seconds later Molly sighed and nodded while putting her mag away in her bag, and edgeing closer to the game in question.

''Ok but only if moony plays!'' Siri replyed and ran his hand through his short spike hair.

'' Sure but only for a bit, i dont want to play for hours like normal and i aslo dont want any re-maches when i win,'' i smerked. James laughed and claped a hand on my knee, Molly shock her head but smiled anyway. I looked at sirius and smilled and he grinned cheakly back.

An hour and a half passed and we played and talked. The conversations raging from Lily, the summer holls, Lily, quiditch and also Lily. We were so into the game that we barly hurd the knock at the door. We silently watched Molly extend her hand out to the door, pulling it to revel...

''Do you want anything off the trolly dear?'' The Trolly Lady

**chapter 2 - sirius - thoughts**

The train pulled to a holt and we got out of the compartment and huddled in out groupe, molly in the middle and us surounding her, now that the dark lord is rising in power and his number of followers is increasing we tryed to stay as safe as possibal, even if we were still known as the most experienced pranksters in the whole of hogwats history.

We made our way over to the horsless carrages and shuffled into the first one we arived at, we got in and thankfully i ended up sitting next to remus and huddled into him for warmth. It was a cold september night andthe chill was getting to me more that normal. None of us spoke as the carrages carried us up to the castle. I could feel the heat flowing from Rems body and it felt good. I closed my eyes and rested my head on rems shoulder as i had done so many times in the past, i was deep in thought when i suddenly felt everybode staring at me.

I looked around at everyone ang the all loooked back at me weriodly.

''Are you ok? Did you hear anything i just said?'' Peter asked

''Erm... sorry, i was just thinking Pete, what were you saying?'' I replied taking a mental note of not to think because it doesnt do me any good.

''Well, Peter her was just asking you if you were gonna ask out that Suzy chick you didnt get round to last year or are you looking for new bait?'' James reeplied with a cheaky grin which i returned

''Well of course dear people, she wont know whats hit her.''

''SIRIUS!'' Molly shouted and gave me a playful punch on the arm.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x molly x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I watched my friends laugh at each other and smiled at my self, it felt so good to be home and with my family once again. Suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder, so i turned around and saw Auther with a sad smile resting on his face.

''Arty, whats up?''i whispered to him so not letting anyone else know of the boys destressedness.

''Molly, your comeing over to night right? slepping with us right? cuz i got something really importante to tell you and the lads!'' WHOO! Something was deffenalty up, hed never refered to the guys as lads befor, in fact the only time he has was when his mum had gone into hospital. I staried at him, worry flodding my body and opend my mouth to say more but got interupted by siris and his huge gob.

''Come on you two, carrage has stoped, people to see, dinner to eat and i'm getting twitchy,'' he complained and i laughed as he helped me out of the carrage and held my hand as we made our way up to the castle.

**chapter 3 - molly - BOYS!**

Together we made our way up the big stone steps, James juping two at a time and sirius' death girp on my hand didnt losen any. We finally reached the huge oak doors, which were wide open leading into the entrance hall, everywhere was crouded with people makeing their way into the great hall, i keept hold of siris hand as he tuged our way into the great hall, which had not lost it beauty and elegance since the last time i had seen it.

We headed over to the grifindor table, with our huge lion flag above itand saw Frank Longbotten and Alister Moody talking quietly. We sat down next to them and all shared cheaky grins at each other except Auther who kept his gaze at the empty plate infront of him, no one except me seemed to tell he was up set but then again boys are stupid at seeing emotions.

James next to Sirius, Remieopisit and i next to Rem, Auther took his usual seet to me, as Pete took his place at James side and smile excitedly at Frank.

''So ... Quiditch starts soon, i cant wait. What about you Moody?'' he asked but didnt get an answer because the great hall doors were throne open and Profersser McGonagel marched in with 40 or so new first years.

Thats when i soned out and looked up at the staff table, the twitchy Professer Slugmore of care of magical creatures sat at the far left, next to him the overly happy Professer Draines of Divonation was seated. The tecaher of defence against the dark arts (most frmally know as DADA) Professer Baines and then the short Professer Sprout, then next to her was the even smaller Professer Flitwick sitting on mountain of pillows he taugth carms, next to him was the emty seat for the strick Professer McGonagal. Next to her Albus Dumboldore was seated a twinel in his eye as per usual as he looked around at all the students, next was the dark and mysterias Professer Snape, after him Madam Hooch the flying instructer sat and in the last but one seat the boring and very weriod muggel studdies teacher Professer Mongsweed and then of sorse came Hagrid the giant games keeper.

All of a sudden the plates filled and the feast began. Almost straight away the guys started shoverling food on their plates and into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten all summer. BOYS!

**chapter 4 - Sirius - past tense**

Dumboldre stood up as the food vanashed and mde his was around the top table to face his students.

'' Welcome!'' he beamed to the students, ''Welcome to a new year at hogwarts! Ahem - just a few words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbiden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors,'' at that point his blue eyes looked over at us and i flashed him a smile ,'' Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone intrested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And now, before we go to bed, let us sin the school song!'' cried Dumbledore. As the headmaster said this most of the teachers smiles had become very fixed. Dumbeldore gave his wand a little flick and a lond gold ribbon flew out of it, which rose highabove the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

'' Everyone pick their favirot tune,'' the old man said, '' and off we go!''

And the school bellowed:

_'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Wether we be ola and bold_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads colud do with filling_

_With some intresting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach ur things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn untill our braines all rot.'_

Everybody finished the song at different times and when everyone was done Dumbeldore clapped us.

''Ah, music,'' he said wiping his eyes, soppy old git he does this every year. ''A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime, Prefects lead the first years to their dorms and good night.''

I stood up and the others followed, James walked next to me laughing and joking about the pranks we did last year and some we couls do this year. We reach the Griffindor tower, at the fat lady we said our new pass word ''golden dragon'' which Frank found out from one of the new Prefects. The common room was the same as it always has been, fire in the great flooding warmth in to the room, the comfy armchairs and soft ness of the room already made me feel as though i was home.

''Molly, you sleeping with us to night or your own dorm?'' I asked without turing to face the others.

''If its ok with you lot, i'll sleep with you, it's funny but without James snoring and Petes little grunts i've been haveing troubal sleeping again.'' Molly gigled even though now we could all hear the strain in her voice. I turned around and smilled at the broken girl that in so little years i had come to love and nodded to her and we all made our way over to the boys dorms.

You see we made friends me, Rem, Pete and Jam with Molly in year 1, about 3 weeks into the school year when one of us had to sit next to her in a lesson and we all bonded straight away. We were best friends before anyone could say 'Quiditch'. We spent every walking moment of the day together, we ate together, we did homework together, we played games together untill the time came when we would all have to spilt up and she went to the girls dorms and us the boys.

One night we were woke up in the middle of our sleep to a loud noking at the door, Rem answered and we got a crying Molly in our arms. She told us She'd been have night mares about her dead mum and other stuff she never talked about. So she slept in our room from then on, she doest'nt have as many nightmares anymore but still gets played by them sometimes.

When Remus started to get nightmares, which most nights woke up with him screaming we were really worried, he was gone 2 maybe 3 day every month, each time with a different alliby, at first we brought it but then Molly pointed out two things we couldn't desmiss, one his mouther had a different life threating deasese every month and two everythime he came back tired and ill looking, and then when we looked closer we found out the last thing we tought it was. Every time he went 'home' was on a full moon. He could have been anything. A Goblin. An Orc. A Mountain Troll. Hell, he could have been the king of the fricken Dwarves for all i cared. But NO, of all the magical creatures, he had to be a WEREWOLF. Despite that fact he was still my best friend and to me he ment everything so i wasnt about to lose him.

Eventually after a lot more reashurch we confronted Rem and told him what we knew, at first he denided it all but when he saw our deturmined faces, he said that he would pay us not to tell and all that shit but we made him see that we'd stand by each other even if one of us turnes into a big hairy wolf every month.

And so we became one of the best friendships of all time. Ina transfigur Grade 7 book we found out some stuff about anamagues so with out telling Rem (we didnt want to get his hopes up and we also didnt fance being cursed) we worked on changeing into animals two and a half years later we finally mastered it, my for as a big black dog, James as a tall stag, Molly as a beautiful wight horse and Peter as a rat. We havent been out with rem or even told him yet because his birthdays comeing up soon so we figured it would be a cool surprise for him.

A bang to my head brought me out of my thougth of past memories. Molly was standing in forunt of me holding a fluffy pillow, wearing pink me2you teady Pj's her hair in plats.

''Caught thinking two times in one day Sirs, whats the world comeing to?'' she giggled and proceded to hit me with the was gonna be a long night. I grabbed the pillow from her and pulled her softly to me and tickeled her sides till a cough to my left stopped me.

''Erm... Guys i got to tell you something really importante.'' Frank said. I shared a glance with James who shrugged his shoulders at me. I pulled Molly over to my bed, i sat down resting my upper body against the head bord and streched my legs so Molly could sit her self between them, her back againt my chest and my srms hold her tightly to me.

''Whats up mate?'' Rem said after he'd comterbaly plonked him self down on his own bed as did James as he rested his head on Rems shoulder, Auther layed down on his own bed Pete sitting at his heals while Alister leadned him self quietly on the post of his own bed.

''Well... You see...'' Frank started.

''Just take a deep breath and say it,'' Molly said

''Yer come on mate ell us,'' James exclamed.

''Well... You see i'm gay!'' Frank blurted out finally. A dead scielence hit the dorm. We all just stared at one anouther and Frank stared at anywhere but us.

''And... is that it cuz you know i still love you,'' Molly burst out suddenly causing everyone to laugh, Frank looked up from the floor to give her a great ful smile and she smiles in return and then snuggled further in to my embrace.

''Thats fine Franky my man. Why would we mind. You dont fancy one of us do ya?'' I said, smiled my darling smile and winking at the blushin boy in forunt of me.

Frank shuckled ''No but i fance Adam, you know in huffpuff,'' He smilled, blushed and looked at the floor.

''Adam, really? I didnt theink you'd go for the sall quite tyoe!'' James laughed and then started a coures of Rrank and Adam sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g... which soon lead to a pillow fight!

A really long night

**chapter 5 - James - What?**

I opened my eye slowely, trying to remember what had awoken me from my sleep. Suddenly a muffled crying sound reached my ears, i sat up and looked over to Authers bed and forund him sobbing quietlly into his pillow.

''AUTHER!!'', welll it wasnt ment to come out that loud, but at least i got everyone awake Rem and Frank are better at the touchy feely crap than i am, i would have proberly made him cry more.

I scrambled out of bed and went to stand by Molly by Aurther's bed

''Mmmy ... Dad ... aloud ... hhome ... freak.'' we could any hear Aurtys mumbles between his sobs none of which made any sence to us. Rem sat on the bed and pulled Auther towards him, rubbing soft, soothing circles into his back trying to help him calm down.

''Calme down ... shush ... its ok ... calm doown,'' Rem whispered and slowely but surly Auther calmed down still sniverling Quietly but calm at least.

''Who hurt ya? I'm gonna kill um! Was it steve? I swear i'll...'''

''SIRIUS please!'' Molly shouted makeing everyone jump a little.

'' Ok but seriously if it was...''

''SIRIUS'' Molly screahed at siri, ''Please tell us whats wrong Arty'' That girl scares me sometimes.

'' Mmmy dad, fffound out about mmmme being ggggay and iiii'm not aaloud hhhome any more bbecause he says i'm a freak'' Auther sobbed and burried his head back into Rems chest.

''Ok weel you'll come and live with me then while i plan the best way to bobm your dads work office, while he's there of course.''

''Sirius if i have to tell you one more time to keep your gob shut i will glue it closed, but actually he right,'' Molly exclamed.

''I'm right? i guess i'm done with the book learning then,'' Sirius laughed.

''Yer atey you can come and live with one of us.'' Pete said sleeply.

'' Thanks guys you the best, oh my god, you must be so tired, i'm so sorry,'' Auther rambled on untill Rem put a hand over his mouth.

''Its ok, thats whats firends are for,'' We all made our way back to our beds, and as soon as my head touched the pillow i was gone to the land of sleep.

**chapter 6 - James - beep beep**

beep beep

beep beep

That god-dam alam clock. I swear one day i'm gonna ...

beep beep

beep beep

If it goes off one more time, i really am gonna ...

beep beep

be...

Well that got rid of that idiotic invention, shame Franks going to kill me for smashing the stupid thing thoug. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and took a look around my new home and at my best friends. Remus was cuddling his pillow a content look on his face, like the one he gets when eating chocolate. Sirius is lyeing on his bakc, Molly lightly resting on his chest, his arms tightly around her and Pete, well Pete ust hav been that big bang i hurd in the night as he was still lyeing on the floor, tangled in his quilt.

Well now i'm up i might as well start getting the others up. So i think well go for the hardest first, heres your wake up call Mr Black. I slowely crept out of bad, grabbing my glasses and wand off my side table as i went, and slowely and very quietly i tiptowed towards sirius' bed. This should be fun!

''JAMES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!'' hehehe. That was so funny. Opps now i've got an angrey and very wet Sirius on my neck.

''Siri why are you killing Jam. If you do that any longer he'll turn blue!'' Remus said sleeply from his bed, his whole body screammed tiredness.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Remus x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

''Ok so maybe one of us should help James before he dies?'' Molly exclamed while takeing her hair out of plats. Pete and Frank ran to pull Sirius off James and i pulled Jam to his feet and brushed imaganary dust off his shoulders. He smiled at me his big chezzy grin and i couldnt help but smile back.

''Hey now were all back friends again, we have school in about an hour,'' Molly said as she started to grab her clohes out of her trunk (which was next to james bed) and started to chose what she was going to wear that day. Frank started doing the same and Sirius fell back into bed trying to get back to sleep but failing mysrbaly as Jam started jumping up and down on Siris bed laughing while doing so.

I stared at my friend, smileing to myself as i watched them, they were laughing and joking at each other and i finally realised the true meaning of family. How did i survive the summer with out Mollys beauty, Sirius smmile, James playfulness and Petes stupidty?

When i first came here, my dad told me not to get to close to anyone or let them get to close to me. He and my mum didnt want anyone to find out about my problem, however 2 weeks into my first year at school Molly, Sirius and James found me, pierced my bubble and showed my how to live and i couldnt have been happier.

When they found out about my ''furry little problem'' i thought i was doen for, no one wanted a werewolf for a best friend. But being the great people that they are they stuck by me, visted evertime i was in the hospital wing and helped in every way they could.

I remember the first christmas with them. We all woke up, Clambered into one bed and opened all our presents, Molly didnt even have to go in the other dorm to get her gifts because Dumbledore must know that she sleeps with us as her presents and trunk always is in our dorm not the girls.

Anyway i remember the day like it was yesterday. It was cold and it was snowing out side. Sirius woke up first, woke the rest of us by his shouting of ''ITS CHRISTMAS'' over and over again. I remember we all crowded on to James and Franks beds as they were nearest to the fire, after we opened all the gifts one of us had the courage to look at the clock and read it as half 2, since we were so tired and none of us could be bovered to move we just went back to sleep where we were. When I woke up I didn't open my eyes straight away, i remember being so warm and so safe, I'd never felt a feeling like it ever before. When i finally did open my eyes I was on my side facing the window, Sirius was behind me, his arm over my side cuddling me into his chest, James was in front of me, my arm over him, protecting him, hugging him into my chest and him looking so safe and relaxed in my arms. In that moment it hit me, it hit me so hard. I didn't know what to do all I knew was that I had my family right her in my arm, in this bed and what ever the future held for us it was nothing we couldn't beat … to be continued

please r and r! tell me what you think! good or bad? if you have any good ideas please i would love to have them as well!


End file.
